


Bea

by EdgeofFear



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeofFear/pseuds/EdgeofFear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought maybe we could get a pet, first. Make sure we can raise something simple before we move onto kids.” He says, ignoring the marriage part all together. Erica stares at him, eyes wide. <br/>“Really?” She breathes, and tackles him as he nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bea

**Author's Note:**

> For my Teen Wolf Bingo Card. This one fulfills both my Erica x Boyd and the "adopting a pet" squares.   
> Bea is pronounced "Bay-ah"

The house is small and neat, off-white with blue trim and little round porthole windows on the side of it. Boyd thinks it looks too good to be true. The ‘Sold’ sticker on the ‘For Sale!’ sign looks even better.

It’s yard, which is fenced by an eight foot wooden privacy fence, backs into the woods that eventually turn into the Preserve, and its close enough the distance between them and the new Hale House doesn’t feel like torture. It’s a big backyard, too. They can shift and run inside it’s boundaries without worrying about anyone seeing.

The neighbors aren’t too close, either. This far out everyone has nice big yards, and most of them have matching privacy fences. Erica says its standoff-ish. Boyd thinks its nice.

Their first week there the pack troops in and out almost non-stop. Stiles brings them a potted tree with ruins carved over the pot and at seemingly random points along the trunk, calls it good luck and then the next day drops off three different casseroles, too. Scott and Isaac bring them ugly throw pillows that Erica absolutely falls in love with and Derek brings them the scent of pack and family with the blanket that Erica most loved from the house.

They settle down, after that, until occasionally they see one or two or three of the other pack members a week. Pack dinner is always at the Hale house, always on Sundays, and there’s usually enough food from Melissa and Stiles that Erica and Boyd don’t have to cook for two days after.

Erica is a terrible cook. She burns everything she tries until Boyd bans her from the kitchen.

“You burnt your hair off, Erica.” He says when she argues, and she just pouts at him.

“But I rock this style.” She says, and she does. She burnt a good portion of her curls off on the stove, and the day after, when Boyd had calmed enough to let her leave the house, she and Lydia and Allison went to a salon and she got half her head shaved, the other half cut around her shoulders. She looks as gorgeous as she ever did, to Boyd.

Its been years since she was the sick girl in school, and years since she was the leather clad werewolf with something to prove. She’s in between, now, comfy sweats and tight jeans and leather skirts, still. Boyd loves it all.

“Mom wants to know when I’m marrying you.” Boyd tells her, a month or so after they move in. Erica laughs and throws popcorn at him from the other side of the couch.

“Why? She want little grandbabies?” Erica coos, and Boy laughs but nods, because yeah, that’d come up too. Erica sticks her tongue out. “Well, I sure as shit don’t know.”

Boyd thinks about it. He really does. He’s had a ring for a little while, now, secreted away at the Hale House because Erica snoops through everything all the damn time. But he wants to settle, first. Wants to know she’s really okay with boring old him.

“I thought maybe we could get a pet, first. Make sure we can raise something simple before we move onto kids.” He says, ignoring the marriage part all together. Erica stares at him, eyes wide.

“Really?” She breathes, and tackles him as he nods.

They go to the shelter two days later. Erica wanted to rescue something, didn’t want a puppy from a breeder or a kitten from a shop, and Boyd agrees.

They see the cats, first, because Erica never had any pets growing up and Boyd only ever had a tank of goldfish that died when he was in middle school.

Predictably, the cats are terrified of them. Erica comes away from the ‘Alley Cat’ room with multiple scratches that Boyd carefully cleans even as they close. The handler is horrified.

“They’re never like that, I swear!” He stutters, and Erica just laughs.

“We must be dog people, then.” She says, sharing a wink with Boyd. The handler shows them to the kennels next.

There are a dozen or so dogs and Erica stops in front of each and every kennel to flash her eyes at them.

The first kennel has two puppies that curl into balls from fright. The second has some furry little mop thing that pisses itself. On it goes until she reaches the end of the line and starts along the opposite wall.

Finally, just as Boyd is worrying that none of these dogs are going to meet her standards—which he’s guessing include bravery?—Erica coos into a kennel and crouches down, slim fingers wiggling through the cage mesh. Boyd comes over to see what he’s sure is going to be their new dog.

Its massive, but in the way that it’s a hundred percent muscle. The dog, a pitbull he’s pretty sure, can’t come up past his knees, but he’s got a wide barrel chest and bunching muscles in his hind end. His face and chest are covered in scars, and his tail is wagging so fast it’s a blur.

Boyd isn’t really surprised.

“Fighting dog,” He reads off the paper tacked to the door. “Bea.” He adds.

Bea barks at his name and Erica squeals. “I want him!” She begs, not taking her beta-gold eyes from the dog even once. Boyd smiles and goes to find the handler.

Bea fits right into their home, and the pack. He loves the yard, runs for half an hour with Erica the first day until they’re both laying in the grass and panting. He’s tan with a white chest, and after a few days of good food and brushing, he starts to really gleam, looking like bronze in the sun.

He gets on well with everyone. He’s deferential to Derek and he pissed on Stiles’ shoes twice, but no one can say they’ve not wanted to do the same.

The only problem is that Bea and Erica seem to think he should be on the bed, and well. Boyd’s a big guy and Bea weighs almost eighty pounds. They don’t really fit.

“Tell your mom we need a bigger mattress for our anniversary.” Erica suggests, and Boyd laughs himself sick at the thought of the face his mother will make if he does.

But seeing Bea and Erica wrapped around each other on the couch, binge watching cartoons while he cooks dinner, is more than worth the look, and the lecture he’ll get.


End file.
